


#96 - Fixed

by opalmatrix



Series: 100x100x100 Challenge - 2017/2018 [96]
Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Loyalty, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 20:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16205129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix
Summary: Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days.  Prompt: fixed, Ariane Emory II.  No beta.





	#96 - Fixed

**Author's Note:**

> Self-challenge: 100 prompts for 100-word fics in 100 days. Prompt: fixed, Ariane Emory II. No beta.

On Monday at school, no one wanted to be Ari's partner when they had to pair off for a project. The new kid got stuck with her. Already, he wouldn't meet her eyes.

She came home in a terrible mood, answering Florian's questions in monosyllables until even Catlin noticed.

"What's wrong, Sera?" Florian asked. "Did someone hurt you at school?"

_Yes!_ she wanted to snarl. And then what?

Florian and Catlin going after her schoolmates, even shooting them, maybe.

She had to get herself together; she was their Supervisor. "Something stupid happened. But it's fixed."

It would have to be.


End file.
